Moving On!
by bellaswancullen
Summary: Bella had been abused by someone close to her for as long as she could remember. She was finally able to escape on a full ride to McMaster University. Will she ever be able to trust anyone again? Will she find love? All Humans! Rating for future chapters!
1. Prologue

I own none of these characters. or the books and i am not Stephanie Meyer. I hope that you guys enjoy the story, and here is another summary!

This story is about Bella and what happens when she goes to college. Will her past catch up to her, and what will happen when she meets the Ice Hockey Captain, and one of the most sought after males in all of McMaster University? But is he who everyone says he is, "The Big Man On Campus!"; or is he one of the kindest, smartest, and one of the most shy guys she has ever met. Everyone here is human.

ENJOY! -bellaswancullen

* * *

I just reached the top floor after my talk with the counselor. I was staying in Edwards Hall, and was sharing a room with one Alice Cullen and one Rosalie Cullen. I did not remember much of my talk with the counselor, only that I would not have to pay a penny to live on campus, or be a student here at McMaster University in Ontario, Canada. I was here on full ride thanks to my track and field/ cross country record. At Forks High in forks Washington I had been the top cross country runner, as well as one of the best sprinters. I was excited to have finally been accepted to a college that was far far away from home, and my father. 

My body gave an involuntary shudder at the thought. _I really have to stop thinking about that._ I told myself as I unlocked the door to my dorm and gently eased it open. Inside it was rather spacious. The bed to the immediate right had red silk sheets, while the bed directly across from the door had black silk sheets. The bed to the immediate right had nothing but a pillow, and a set of sheets ready to be laid out. This bed seemed to be propped up on the dresser, while the other two beds sat on the ground. There were three desks, all lining the wall that had the door. There were also two other dressers as well as three wardrobes.

I looked through the dresser underneath my bed to make sure it was empty. After noting that it was, and also finding the wardrobe and desk that were mine, I started unpacking what little things I had. I had a total of three suitcases, all very small. After unpacking all of my clothes, I noticed that it they didn't even fill up half of the dresser. I had a nicer towel and linens, and I put those in my wardrobe. I put my sheets on the bed, they were fleece. I started to get hot, so I took off the white sweater from Old Navy that I had gotten a couple days before I left.

As I started rolling up my sleeves, I heard a murmur outside the door, and looked in that direction. After I heard a click, the handle slowly turned. In my haste of pulling down the sleeves of my maroon shirt, I hit one of my many bruises, and winced in pain as the two girls turned to stare at me. _Please don't let them have seen my bruises._ I thought to myself_ I don't need any questions here like I had at school back home._

_APOV_

Rosalie and I had just returned from a date with our boyfriends. Edward, my brother, was also there, but he is single. I slid my key in the door as Rosalie talked about the movie that we had just seen. When I entered the room, I saw a flurry of movement and turned towards the bed that had been unoccupied for the last couple of weeks. We were told that our new roommate, Isabella Swan, was to be moving in today. When my eyes fell upon the other girl in our room, she had been pulling down the sleeves of her shirt, and winced, like she was in pain.

"Are you alright?" I asked in genuine concern. Her facial expression quickly changed from the one of pain to that of neutrality. It was almost like she was scared to get close to anyone.

"Yes. Of course I am fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked trying to disguise the pain in her voice, but as a psychology major, I could tell easily that she was hiding something.

"Ok…" I said, trying to not react to the way she was acting. "Well, I am Alice, and this," I said pointing to Rose, "this is Rosalie."

"Please call me Rose!" Rose added giving me a glare.

"I am Isabella, but please call me Bella." She said looking away from us starting to play with the hem of the sleeve of her shirt.

"Well Bella," I said genuinely, "it is nice to finally meet our new roommate. We were wondering though, why did it take you so long to get here? Freshman orientation was last week."

"Oh, well I got held up. There wasn't anything I could do. I called the school, and they said it was fine. Plus, I am from Washington, so I had to get a flight out here, and I couldn't get a flight out in time." She said turning to her bed and brushing out imaginary wrinkles.

"Ok. Well welcome to McMaster University. I truly hope that you will enjoy your time here." I looked at her. She was wearing a pair of dark blue Mid-Rise Boot-Cut jeans, a maroon Roxy Sophia T-shirt Long-Sleeve, black flip flops, and had a white Toggle Sweater Hoodie lying over the back of her chair. I could tell by just looking at her that all these clothes were from the clearance rack at Old Navy. She also had a black hand-bag lying on her desk. The only thing on her person that looked expensive was the Etoile heart pendant that hung around her neck. I knew that it was from Tiffanies, and her earrings looked somewhat expensive.

"So," Bella said looking somewhat apprehensive about what ever she was about to say, "Um… so you two are sisters?" she asked shyly.

"Ha!" Rose laughed. "We are sister-in-laws. We are not birth sisters. I am married to Emmet. He is Alice's brother, along with Edward…" before Rose could continue, Bella burst out laughing. As she started to calm down, Rose asked, "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, its not you. I just think that its kind of funny how you two are somehow related to a _guy_ named Edward, and you are living in Edward Hall." As she talked, I noticed that she put a slight distaste to the word guy. I was going to have to watch her around guys. There was definitely something off about this girl.

"Did we hear someone say our beloved Edwards name?" I heard two snotty little bitches ask from our door way. By now Rose and I were sitting on Roses bed across from Bella. "Oh… who is this?" Amber asked menacingly.

"I… I am…"

"This is Bella Swan from Washington; now get out of our room before I force you out!" Rose said threateningly.

_BPOV_

Rose had just stood up for me. _Why would anyone stand up for me? I don't deserve it; I am just a piece of trash!_ I thought to myself while looking between the two girls that stood in the door way and Rose and Alice who were sitting on Rose's bed.

"Fine!" said the girl who had reddish hair.

"Just stay away from our man. You are not to touch a single hair on his head!" said the other girl who had dirty blonde hair. After glaring at each one of us in turn the two girls left the room, and slammed the door shut.

"Sorry about them!" Alice said looking apologetic. "They seem to think they rule this building. That was Amber and Ashley. Amber had the dirty blonde hair and Ashley had the reddish colored hair. We aren't really sure what color her hair is supposed to be. She has died her hair so many times that it has finally stopped changing whenever she dies her hair. We think it's rather funny."

"Oh… um... It's ok. Thank you. You didn't have to stick up for me like that." I said nervously. I looked away from the two girls sitting across from me, and again started to smooth out the imaginary wrinkles in my sheets.

"Don't worry about it!" Rose said trying to talk as sweetly as possible. "We don't like them anyways. and don't listen to what they said about Edward. He is a really great guy. He hasn't dated in a while, and they keep trying to get in his pants just because he is rich, and is the captain of the hockey team. Edward has lead this team to more victories than any of us can ever remember this team having. The school is very grateful to have him on board."

"And I am sure that they are very grateful to have you on board too. From what Edward has heard from the coach of the cross country and track and field team, he said that the 'new girl'" Alice air quoted the words 'new girl', "was supposed to be one of the best things to happen to this school. Well, we hope you don't mind, but we took the liberty of snooping." 'And hacking…' Rose added trying to cover it up with a cough. "Bella you record is amazing. We could not believe what we read about you. We truly hope that you will bring home the trophy this year. It has been in the hands of Carleton University for the last couple of years. We hope that you will bring us some good luck."

I blushed at the praise that they were giving me. Why were they being so nice to me? I didn't deserve any of this kindness.

That night, I fell as I tried to fall asleep, my mind would not let me. Every time I closed my eyes I would remember what had happened to me the night I left for college. I didn't know if I was going to be able to run properly for the next couple of weeks. I was going to have to get back on the track and just start running to get my body to work properly.


	2. 1: A Past That Hurts!

**DISCLAIMER:** I am not Stephanie Meyer, I do not own the books, or the characters, and i did not write any of the books either.

**A.N.**-I hope that you guys like this chapter. Go check out my website. There are some links on it that show some of the clothes that are worn in some of the chapters, and it will also show some future things that will be used, such as cars and maybe even a wedding ring or two. Hope you are liking the story. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review the story. I really appreciate all of those great reviews, and if you have any good ideas for this story, I may even take them into consideration when writing the story, and put those ideas in.

ENJOY!!!

-bellaswancullen

* * *

When I had awoken from yet another horrible dream, I looked at the clock. It was only 4 am. I decided that if I was going to be able to stay in this school, I was going to have to stay ahead on my academics. I looked at my schedule and saw that I had my special Ed. Training class and my medical class today. With both subjects, I had about 9 units today; three classes. It was going to be a long day and I needed to start running again. I grabbed the books that I was going to need for the day and exited the room down into one of the study rooms. I was empty except for one other person. I sat as far away from the door and the other person as possible. I sat down at one of the cubicles and turned on the lamp.

And so my day began. By the time I had finished looking through the first six chapters of each book it was six o-clock. _I can't believe that it only took me two hours to go through 12 chapters. Then again, I always have been a fast reader, and a quick learner._ I had about two pages, front and back, of notes for each chapter.

I walked back up to my room and noticed that both my roommates were still fast asleep. I quickly, or as quickly as my bruises would let me, changed into my running outfit. I wore a black sports bra with a navy blue cami and a pair of navy blue sweats. They were really old, and had been given to me by one of my best friends back in Forks. The only thing in my outfit that was new was my running shoes. They weren't exactly new, I had owned them for only a couple of months, and they were broken in well.

As I headed down the stairs to the main floor, I began to stretch my arms. As soon as I exited the building, I sat down on the ground and started to stretch the rest of my body. I winced at the pain that shot through me as I bent the wrong way. The ER doctor that I had seen in Washington said that I was really lucky that I had not broken any of my ribs, but a few of them were bruised very badly. He had said that I need to take it easy for a couple of weeks, and not start running again for a little while. He thought that I had tripped and fallen down the stairs. _If only he knew!_ I thought to myself as I got off the ground and winced again.

As I started my run, I started off slow, more like a slow jog, fast walk. My body was aching and protesting allover, but I ignored it. After about an hour of slowly warming up my body, I began to run faster. By the time that I was running at my regular pace, my breathe was coming in short painful gasps. I could barley breathe because of the pain that my ribs were causing. As I looked up to see where I was, my head began to spin fast. I felt nauseas, and I didn't know where I was anymore. Before I knew what was happening, I hit the ground hard. I never saw them, but I heard someone calling to me. I didn't know who it was and I as the blackness started to enclose around me, I welcomed it, the safe feeling that I had become so accustomed to.

_EPOV_

I had woken up at five thirty like I always have, and got ready for my jog. Even though my main sport was hockey, I was still the captain of the cross country team, and had to be able to stay in shape. I had taken my usual route through the school, and had ended up in the meadow near the President's Residence/ Alumni Advancement building. I had just turned around to head back to my dorm when I saw a girl start to fall to the ground. I ran over to her a fast as I could to see if she was alright, but as soon as I got to her, I knew that something was wrong and that her life was being threatened.

I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket and called my sister. "Hello?" a very groggy, sleep filled voice answered the phone.

"Alice I need you help right now. I was on my morning jog and found a girl that had just passed out in the middle of the field over by the President's Residence/ Alumni Advancement building. We have to get her to the hospital and to dad as fast as possible. Will you get out of bed and get over here with your car now! Please!" I said almost pleadingly.

"Ok, ok. I'm up." I heard some moving around on the other end of the line, and knew immediately that she was putting on a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt. "Rose, Rose will you get your god damn butt out of bed. Where did you put my keys? ROSE!" I heard her practically scream.

"Ok. I'm up, I'm surprised that didn't wake Bella up." I heard Rose reply. _Bella? Who's Bella? Oh… she must be there new roommate._ I thought to myself while I continued to try and wake the girl up. "Uh… Alice. Where is Bella?" I heard Rose say with panic filling her voice.

"Oh God. Oh God, Oh God!" Alice was starting to panic. "Edward, what color hair does the girl have?" she asked seriously.

"Um… it looks like a chocolate brown, why?" I asked starting to get irritated at the fact that Alice was still in her dorm.

"Oh God!" Alice almost yelled. "I'm on my way Edward. Call dad and let him know that we are on our way with a good friend of ours." I heard the line go dead. I was dumbfounded. _What was going on? How did they know who this girl was?_ I quickly cleared my head and dialed my father's cell number.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen here."

"Dad it's, Edward. Listen, Alice and I are on our way to the hospital with a really good friend of ours. Can you please get over there now and help us out?" I knew that today was supposed to be his off day, but as an ER doctor, a father, and a family practitioner, he was almost always on call.

"Ok, but before you move her, make sure to check her head neck and back, just like we used to do, ok?"

I heard the soft purr of Alice's car. I looked up to see her driving onto the grass. The university staff was going to be furious, but we would just pay to have something else put in. "Ok dad I will. I have to go Alice is here." With that I hung up the phone.

"Oh God. That is Bella." I heard Alice whisper as I checked Bella for all the life threatening injuries my father had told me to look for. After finding nothing wrong I turned to Alice.

"Alice, stop just standing there! Go open up the door so I can put her inside." Her breathing was really slow, and very ragged. I was really concerned for this girl, _NO, Bella_ I scolded my self. I picked her up bridal style and slid into the back seat with her. I kept her in my lap the whole drive to the hospital. As soon as we had entered the hospital parking lot and had stopped. I saw my father standing outside the door with a bed waiting for her. Alice came around and opened the door up for me again, and I slid out of the car. Before I laid Bella down on the bed, I noticed how light and fragile this small girl was. _But she is the same grade level as Alice, which means she is the same grade level as me. There must be something really wrong with her._

After I laid her down on the bed, my father wheeled her into one of the private rooms and started to examine her. He asked Alice to help change her into one of the hospital gowns. She walked over, and as she passed me she said, "Edward turn around please!" it wasn't a question or suggestion. It was a command.

After I turned around, I faced the bathroom door waiting for them to finish changing Bella. I heard some moving and then suddenly there was a gasp. It had come from Alice, and then I heard, "Oh my. This my be worse than we had ever expected." I couldn't help my self. I took a peek at Bella. She was lying there in her sweat pants and a cami shirt with a sports bra. When I saw her arms, my jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Oh God!" was all I could say. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was so beautiful, yet she was so hurt. How could anyone hurt such a beautiful angel?

"Edward!" Alice scolded, bringing me out of my thoughts. I turned back around and waited. Finally after much noise Alice said, "Ok Edward. You can turn back around now."

I turned around and there was Bella laying in one of the hospital gowns and the sheet covering the lower part of her body. "Its much worse than just the bruises that you saw on her arms. They are all over her body. It looks as if she had been beaten for some time" father said, looking in between us. "Do either of you know what happened to this poor girl?"

I shook my head sadly and heard Alice say, "No, I had just met her yesterday. She is our new roommate, and she had finally gotten in yesterday evening. When Rose and I walked into the room she had winced in pain, but I didn't know what it was from. And when she met Amber and Ashley…" a growl had escaped my throat at the names of those two girls, "she was really surprised when Rose and I stood up for her. I don't think she is very trusting. She seemed really closed off from us yesterday when we were talking about why she got here so late." Alice paused for a brief second to allow all of what she said to sink in. then she said, "Father, these injuries can't be good for her running career can they. She is the new recruit that the school brought in from America. Surly she has seen a doctor in her home town."

Carlisle looked at us both and then looked down at the fragile girl lying on the bed. "I will call the hospital from her home town to get her record. She must stay here so that I can observe her. Alice do you know when her classes start?"

"They were supposed to start today, but they all got cancelled because there is a flu epidemic going through the staff right now."

After that, father left the room and Alice and I took the seats that were next to the bed and waited until she woke up. We wanted to be there when she woke up. We wanted to be her friends, so she would have someone she could go to and trust. I wanted to get to know her better. She seemed like such a sweet girl, and she was so different from all the other girls on this campus. Maybe she would be different. Just maybe.


	3. Friends?

**DISCLAIMER:** I am not Stephanie Meyer, I do not own the books, or the characters, and i did not write any of the books either.

**A.N.**-I hope that you guys like this chapter. Go check out my website. There are some links on it that show some of the clothes that are worn in some of the chapters, and it will also show some future things that will be used, such as cars and maybe even a wedding ring or two. Hope you are liking the story. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review the story. I really appreciate all of those great reviews, and if you have any good ideas for this story, I may even take them into consideration when writing the story, and put those ideas in.

**A.N.N.**- I just wanted to let you guys now that I am going back to school tomorrow, so i may not be updating as often. But, I usually get some great ideas while at school, and am usually able to write more during class, so when I do update, I may be updating more than one chapter at a time.

**_ENJOY_**

bellaswancullen

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar room that had white washed walls and I all I could hear was an annoying beeping sound. I tried to remember what had happened, and how I had gotten to this unfamiliar place. I couldn't remember. I turned my head to the left and could see two people sitting in chairs by the side of my bed. I figured that I was in the hospital because of the heart monitor and the oxygen tube in my nose. I also had an IV in the back of my hand. When I looked back at the people sitting next to the bed, I recognized one of them.

"Alice?" I tried making my voice strong, but it came out as nothing but a whisper. "Alice?" I said again trying to get louder. She wouldn't budge. However, the boy next to Alice began to stir. I didn't know who he was, but he looked a little like Alice.

After a couple of minutes of moving around, the guy next to Alice finally opened his eyes. "Oh…" he said shocked that I was awake. "How are you feeling Bella?"

_Who is this guy, and how does he know my name?_ I thought to myself, starting to panic. I started looking around the room thinking that he would pop out of one of the dark corners at any minute. "I'm sorry," I said, trying to make my voice sound more confident than I felt, "but I don't know you. Who are you?"

"Sorry. I am Edward. Alice's older brother. So, how are you feeling?" he asked again, looking me up and down. I could tell that he wasn't checking me out so what was he doing. I looked down at myself and then gasped. That hurt like hell. _Shoot,_ I thought_ they saw all of the bruises didn't they? Hopefully they won't ask. I can't tell them what really happened, but I don't want to lie to them. And why is Alice's brother here concerned about me. Surly I am not worth his time. I mean he does have Amber and Ashley._

I looked away from him as I replied. "I've been better." Just then the doctor walked in and saved me from any more of Edwards's questions.

"Oh Bella you awake. Good, I will go father and have him look over you." Alice said getting out of the chair and running out the door. A couple of minutes later Alice came back in with a male doctor.

"Oh good. You're awake. How are you feeling?" the doctor asked. He seemed pretty young to be a doctor, but then again, I was younger than most of the junior class here.

"I've been better." I answered honestly.

"Ok. Oh… by the way. I am Dr. Cullen, but please just call me Carlisle. So, can you tell me where you hurt?" Carlisle asked looking at my charts that I presumed he had faxed over to him from Washington.

"Um, well all over really, but my side hurts the worst. I think it is a mixture of my rib and my lungs, but I am not sure." I replied quietly, trying to hide in my hair.

"Yes, yes of course. Why didn't I think of that." He said, almost to himself. "According to your charts you fell down the stairs a couple of weeks ago and hurt yourself. Is that correct." He asked looking at me. I nodded my head slowly, still not looking at him. "And the Dr. Bob Johnson was the dr. that attended you that evening." Again I nodded my head. "Ok. His notes here say that he told you that you could not do physical activity for a couple of weeks. Why did you disobey his orders?"

"I had to get back into shape for the season. If I am unable to run, I won't be able to continue my education here. I really like it here. Please don't tell the coaches. I really need to keep my scholarship!" I said urgently, scared that they were going to kick me out of school.

"That is not up to me to tell your coaches. It is, however, up to your team captain." He said nodding towards Edward.

"What is your diagnosis's dr.?" Edward replied, smirking when he said the word dr.

"Well, I believe that Miss Swan should not be running for at least another two weeks minimum. I, however, think that it will take longer for her body to completely heal, and for her to be able to run at her best. Four maybe five weeks." Carlisle said looking at me, as if giving me his orders.

"I will have to think it over, but I think I have an idea of what to do. I will have to talk with a few people," he said looking at his father, "and see if they are willing to help, but I believe that you will still be able to attend McMaster University."

"Ok, well I have to go. There are other patients that I need to check up on. I am sorry Bella, but I am keeping you over night. I will release you in the morning." With that Dr. Cullen walked out of my room and down the hall.

"Well, I have to go. Just because classes are cancelled for the day does not mean that my practice has been cancelled. I will see you around Bella" Edward said standing from the chair. He gave his sister a quick hug, nodded his head at me, and left the room.

"Oh Bella. Why didn't you tell me that you were going togging this morning. I was so worried when Edward called. You should have known better. Why did you disobey your dr.'s orders anyways?" she said practically not breathing.

"Alice!" I said, trying to get the pixie like girl to calm down. "I am fine. Please don't worry about me. I will be fine. Go home. I am sure you have homework you need to do."

"Oh. Ok." She sounded hurt. I was practically kicking her out of the room. "I will swing by in a little while and drop off some of your school supplies. Is there anything in particular that you want?" she asked like she was truly concerned for me. _Why is she so concerned? She doesn't even know me. Surly she must have something better to do than worry over me._

I looked away to hide the blush that was creeping up my cheeks and then nodded. "Yes, could you please bring me my composition book? It is a brown leather bond book and has music paper inside of it. I will also need a pencil. If that's not too much to ask." I said hesitantly.

"Of course not. Is there anything else that you would like?"

"Um… could you also bring me my AP Music Theory book and the black spiral notebook? It all should be on my desk." I replied.

"Absolutely! I will be back in a little bit." She said happily, and then almost danced her way out of the room.

After Alice had left, it was rather quiet in my room. I laid there thinking. _Why would anyone want to be friends with me? I never really did have true friends. Is this what friends do for each other? Do they help each other out? Maybe they want to be my friends. But why?_ I contemplated this for almost an hour, which is when Alice finally came back into the room.

"Sorry it took me so long, but Rose said that I had to bring you something. I hope you don't mind. We went and bought you some better food than what the hospital has to offer." She said walking to the bed side roll away table. She set the books and bag of food on the table and then rolled it over to me. "Did I get all the correct books and notebooks?"

I looked through the books and nodded. "Thank you Alice. I really appreciate this. You have been so good to me. I really cant express how appreciative I am." I said looking away.

"It's really no problem. I will leave you to your work, and let you get some rest. I will be back tomorrow morning to pick you up."

"Oh Alice. You really don't have to do that. I can catch the bus or something. Please, I don't want to put you out of your way."

"Bella, it is really no problem. I am here almost every morning anyways. I bring my father breakfast. He usually forgets to eat in the morning, and my mother never has the time to bring it to him. I really don't mind. Honestly. Anyways, that's what friends are for right?"

"Yeah, I guess." I said looking away again. It was a nervous habit that had always gotten me in trouble at home. Hopefully they wouldn't notice.


	4. Out Cold!

I'm back from China... Yeah. Although I only got one chapter written, I hope you guys enjoy it. I will work on the story some more once I finish posting this. I have already started chapter 4. Hope you guys enjoy this!

Please Read & Review!

-bellaswancullen

I had worked a lot on my composition I had started in Washington that night

I had worked a lot on my composition I had started in Washington that night. I had already finished the introduction, so I began the ballad. After getting frustrated with not coming up with some more, I decided to start reading the books for my AP music theory. After reading through half the book, and writing fifteen pages of notes, I finally put my things aside. It was already midnight. I laid down and fell asleep almost instantly.

_EPOV_

Alice called me around seven this morning. She said that she had offered to give Bella a ride home from the hospital, but had forgotten that she had a class first thing in the morning. She then asked if I could possibly pick her up. I said yes. So now I stood in the Hospital waiting room, waiting for my father to come and get me. Alice had me stop by their dorm room and handed me a bag of clothes.

"Good morning Edward." I heard come from behind me. I quickly turned around and saw that it was my father.

"You gave me a fright there." I said looking at my father. "How is she doing? Is she any better? She seemed like she was in a lot of pain yesterday." I said starting to ramble.

"She is doing better, yes, but she is still very fragile. Edward?" he said looking me straight in the eye, making sure he had my full attention. "Please be careful driving Bella back to the dorm. I fear that she might have been abused at some point in her life by either a friend or family member, but it was someone that was male. You need to be careful. No sudden movements, no trying to get to her nothing! Do you understand?"

"Yes." I said, my heart ripping for this beautiful angel who had been so badly broken.

After that, we entered her room and saw that she was already awake. "Good morning Bella." Father said taking another look at her charts before releasing her. "Are you feeling any better today?"

"Yes." She said timidly. She did not look at us, and tried to hide behind her hair.

"Well, Alice packed you some clothes to change into. Here they are," I said handing her the small bag, "you go change, and my father and I will take care of the paper work."

She slowly rose from the bed and tenderly walked towards the bathroom. About ten minutes later Bella walked out of the bathroom and looked down at her feet nervously. She gave a sudden shudder, and groaned in pain. "Are you ok?" I asked looking her up and down. I was going to kill Alice when I saw her next. She had packed Bella a grey short sleeved Hollister top with blue denim jeans, and a pair of black and pink skater shoes. I knew immediately that those did not belong to Bella before today.

"Yes I'm fine. Just a bit cold. Alice didn't pack me a jacket, and I get cold very easily" she said in a quiet voice. I had my hoody unzipped with the sleeves pushed up. I took it off and offered it to her.

"Here. Wear my jacket. I am used to the weather, and am actually kind of hot." She stared at the jacket for a couple of moments before looking back down at her feet.

"No. I'm fine thank you though." She replied wrapping her arms around her torso. I could tell she was lying when she gave another involuntary shudder.

"No you not." I said taking a step towards her. She shivered again and then took a step backwards, never once looking up at me. "Bella. Please take the jacket. I promise I don't have coodies." That did it. I saw the faintest smile grace her features, then as suddenly as it was there, it was gone.

"Ok. All set. Everything is ready, and you are good to go back to your dorm. Please do not hesitate to come back if you are not feeling better. I will be happy to help out a friend of my children's any day." My father said stepping into the room and signing a couple more papers. "Go ahead and give these to the nurse at the front desk. They are just papers telling her that if you are to come back, to call me immediately. It was good to meet you Bella. I hope you enjoy your stay here!"

With that said my father stepped out of the room and walked down the hall. He had handed me the papers. Bella gave yet another involuntary shiver. "Bella please take the jacket. It will make me all that much happier. We cant have one of our soon to be best track stars getting sick when she needs to be healing." I held the jacket out to her, and this time she took it, her hand grazing across mine. This time, it was me who gave the involuntary shudder.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Bella said, shying away from me. _What has happened to this poor girl to have her so scared of everyone. Surely someone wouldn't beat her. She is just to sweet and talented._

"It's fine Bella. Really. Come on; let's get you back to the dorms before Alice and Rose have my head." I said, chuckling lightly.

_BPOV_

Edward walked up to the front desk and handed the paper to the nurse. He explained to her what Dr. Cullen had explained earlier in the room. After finishing with a goodbye to the nurse, Edward turned around and said, "Come on. I'll take you back to the dorm." With that, he walked toward the sliding glass doors that were the entrance to the hospital.

I followed Edward out of the hospital towards his car. _Wow!_ I thought._ He has a __Lamborghini Murcielago. I'd love to see under the hood. These cars are really expensive. I wonder how it runs. I have heard some really great reviews on this make._ My thoughts were cut short when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Gasping, I took a step backwards, lost my balance, and fell towards the ground. I braced myself for impact, but it never came. Then I felt something foreign, yet so familiar in a different way, around my waist. When I opened my eyes I immediately tried to step away.

"I… I… I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry." I said tears starting to roll down my cheeks. "It… it wont happen again! I… I promise!" I continued, struggling against his arms.

"Bella it's fine. It was my fault anyways." Edward replied tightening his grip around my waist.

"No! No it was my fault. Please, please just don't…"

"Bella!" Edward interrupted me as I started struggling even more. "It was NOT your fault. Now will you please calm down!?" he said tightening his grip even more around my waist.

I gasped in pain as his hold around my waist dug into one of the more painful bruises on my hip. "E- E- Edward! Please you're hurting me. M- M- My hip. P- p- please E- Edward. I- I'm sorry. I di- didn't mean to!" I said, tears falling faster.

"Oh God Bella!" He said, immediately letting go of me and stepping away. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize!" he trailed off, looking away from me. "Lets get you back to the dorms before I… Before I… hurt you anymore."

Edward walked over to the passenger side of the car, and opened the door for me. "Bella" he said pleadingly when I didn't move. "Bella, please get in the car. I'm only going to take you back to the dorms."

The pleading look in his eyes were so honest. I couldn't deny him anything with that look in his eyes. Slowly, as to not hurt myself further, I got in the car. After making sure I was ok, Edward closed the door, walked around the car and got in.

After exiting the parking lot, Edward punched the gas. As soon as I felt the car going one consistent speed, I looked over at the speedometer. We were going 225 KPH (125 mph). "Edward slow down!" I practically screamed. "What is wrong with you? Are you trying to get us killed?" my breathing started to get labored, and I started having tunnel vision.

"Bella calm down. I have everything under control. Nothing is going to happen. Will you relax please?" he sounded so far away. Slowly my vision filled with black nothingness.

_EPOV_

'I guess I should have slowed down. Bella is so confusing and so complex. I wonder what happened to her in her past that has made her so scared and fragile. Why would someone want to hurt her? She seems like such a sweet girl." My thoughts were interrupted by the voice on the line.

"What happened Edward?" my dad asked, his voice full of concern.

"Um… Bella passed out again. I checked her pulse, its regular and strong. Do you want me to bring her back?"

"No, no that's fine. Take her up to her dorm room, and if Rose or Alice aren't there, stay with her. Put a cold washcloth on her forehead. She should be fine."

"Ok. Thanks dad."

"Sure thing. Oh, and Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Do try and be careful!"

"Always!" I said then hung up the phone.

Not even ten minutes later I pulled into the parking structure to the dorms. Getting out of the car, I walked around and opened the passenger side door. Bella was still out cold. Gently, and way too easily, I picked Bella up bridal style. Closing the door, and locking the car with the remote control, I took Bella up to her dorm room.

For CherryBlossoms016: they do not live in the United States. McMaster University is located in Ontario Canada. If anyone would like for info on this college, I have a link to their website in my website. also, if you would like to see the car or clothing, i also have links to those.

Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R!


	5. Nightmares

OK GUYS!!

look, I know that it has been a while since I last updated, but I graduate in 5 days, so things have been hectak for me the last few months. I will continue to work on the next chapter. It is almost done.

Dislcaimer: I DONT own any of it.

R&R

so, without further ado, here is the next chapter, NIGHTMARES!

bellaswancullen

* * *

When I woke up I was in my bed in my dorm room

When she woke up she was in my bed in my dorm room. There was something cold and wet on her forehead, and there was a stranger in the chair at the desk.

"How nice of you to finally join me." Said that menacing voice that she knew all too well. "I've been looking for you Bella dear. Surely you were not running away from me!"

"N-No sir" Bella stammered quietly as she curled up into a ball near the head of her bed.

"What was that?" he said, standing from the chair and walking towards the bed.

"No sir." Bella said a little louder, curling farther into her ball.

"Then why are you not at home making my meals for me? Why are you not buying my beers and cigarettes? You selfish little bitch. How dare you run away!" Charlie screamed his voice rising.

"I-I d-don't kn-know. I-I am s-sorry." Bella cried trying to become as small as possible.

"That's right you little bitch. COWER! You deserve to be punished for your selfishness." He said in a low baritone voice that caused more fear than his screaming.

When Charlie finally reached the bed, he raised his hand and…

_EPOV_

"Bella! Bella wake up! Oh God! BELLA WAKE UP!!" I yelled as Bella tossed back and forth screaming. I gently touched her shoulder, and Bella's eyes flew open. Bella screamed and moved into the smallest fetal position she could manage at the top of her bed.

"Bella. Sh… It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." I said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Bella sat there rocking back and forth. I, slowly and gently, as not to scare her, placed my hand on her shoulder. She cringed at first, but after a moment, she seemed to relax a little. Slowly, she uncurled herself.

"Shh Bella. It's ok. It's ok. No ones going to hurt you. I'm here Bella." I said as I easily lifted her into my lap. Bella whimpered, and leaned into my chest. Gently, I rubbed her back soothingly. "It's ok Bella. Shh. Its ok, I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you."

After a while, Bella's breathing began to deepen. Figuring she had fallen asleep, I tried to set her back down on the be, but as soon as she was lifted off my lap, she whimpered. Moving farther back onto her bed to lean against the wall more comfortably, I set Bella back in my lap. Immediately, Bella curled up tight against my chest, laying her head against my shoulder. Slowly, her breathing slowed and deepened, informing me that she had fallen asleep.

Shortly after Bella had fallen asleep, my eyes drifted closed.

_BPOV_

Slowly, I opened my eyes to see the bright sun shinning through my window. The nightmare had stopped. I didn't have it again, and that confused me. Then, I felt arms around my waist, and it all came flooding back. I shifted lightly and lifted my head to look up. There was Edward holding me, protecting me.

As I laid my head back down on his shoulder I felt Edward's arms tighten around my waist, hitting one of the worst bruises on my hip making me cringe slightly. As I looked back up at Edward, I hoped that he hadn't noticed.

"Hi." He said when our eyes made contact.

"Hi." I replied looking away.

"Bella?" he said, a questioning tone in his voice.

"Hm?" I replied, still looking at my hands, conscious of the fact that I was in his lap.

"Bella. Please look at me." He said softly, gently cupping my chin. Slowly, he turned my head till I was looking up at him. "Bella, what happened to you?"

"N-Nothing happened." I said trying to pull away.

"Then at least tell me what you dream this morning was about."

"I-I don't remember." I stuttered, being thrown off guard.

"That a lie Bella. You and I both know it." He said sternly. "Now tell me what your dream was about I will not let you go until you answer." And as if to reinforce his statement, his arms around my waist tightened a little.


	6. Partial Truth

Hey guys. sorry it has been so long since I last updated. I realize that you all are really anxious to read another chapter, but please be patient. I am in college now, and the work load is a lot heavier. I will update the next chapter as soon as possible. I am working on it right now, and hope to have it finished by the time my train ride is over tomorrow. Enjoy your read, and have a great night.

please read and review!

-bellaswancullen

* * *

Partial Truth

"He said he would kill me if I ever told anyone." Bella said softly hiding her head in Edward's shoulder.

"Bella, no one can hurt you out here. You have me, and I will protect you from anything. And my family will be here for you." Edward replied soothingly.

"He hurt me. He beat me if I forgot something, or if I was late. He would kick me if he ran out of beer. Push me down the stairs if I talked back. I- I ran away from home. I… I can o-only imagine wh-what he's going to do when he finds me." She said, tears starting to fall down her face. She buried her face deeper into Edward's chest, breathing in his scent: sweat, smoke and a hint of mint. _If only he knew what my FATHER really did to me. Why it is so hard for me to have a relationship with anyone at all._

"Who Bella? Who did this to you? He can go to jail! This is abuse. It's illegal!"

"He's the police chief where we live. No one would believe me!" she cried out.

"Bella, you have the marks to prove it. Please, we have to do something about it!"

"NO!!" she yelled, crying even harder.

"Ok, shh… It's ok. I'm here if you need to talk. Please don't hesitate Bella. I will never hurt you. You're an angel sent from heaven. I don't know why anyone would ever want to hurt such a beautiful creature." Edward said softly.

After that, Edward sat there holding a crying Bella, quietly rubbing her back. As time passed, Bella soon feel asleep. A couple of hours later, the door to the dorm slowly, quietly, opened.

"Bella?" came the questioning tone of Alice.

As soon as she set foot into the room, past the door, Alice turned to look at Bella's bed. Gently, Edward lifted his finger in front of his lips, motioning for her to be quite. Alice nodded before turning around and making the same movement. A few seconds later, Alice and Rose were seated on Rose's bed.

"So?" rose said quietly, lifting one of her eyebrows at Edward.

"What?" Edward replied just as quietly.

"What," Alice replied pausing momentarily looking between Edward and Bella, "exactly are you doing in out room," she said motioning between herself, Rose and Bella "holding a sleeping Bella?"

_EPOV_

"Well, it's kind of a long story." I replied, a little uncomfortable with the situation I had gotten myself in.

"We have time Edward, and I highly doubt that Bella will be waking up anytime soon." Rose replied looking between Bella and me again.

So I told them everything that had happened between the time that I had picked her up this morning, and now. The looks on their faces were a mix of sadness, horror and anger when I told them about Bella's past. They were flabbergasted at why someone would want to harm someone so sweet and innocent such as Bella.

"Edward you have to be careful with Bella. I don't even think it is the best idea that you are holding her right now." Alice said, worry crossing her face.

"I know Alice, but she won't let me go. I have tried to lay her on her bed, but every time I go to move her, she grabs my shirt even tighter. I don't know what to do." I said, rubbing small circles into Bella's back.

"Well. You should defiantly talk with her when you get a chance. But I don't think that it is a good idea to start a relationship with her right now. I mean, I see the way that you look at her, but Edward, you have only known her for about three days, and she has instinctively latched herself onto you. I don't think it is going to be healthy for either of you. Just think about what I am saying, ok?" Alice said as Bella began to stir.

Alice, Rose and I talked for a while longer. We had not talked like this in a long time, not since my last serious girlfriend had cheated on me. This was when I was a senior in high school. Now I was a junior in college, and have never had a serious relationship since. Lauren had been in the same year, and we had dated for almost two years. Around Christmas of our senior year, she cheated on me with one of my really good friends, Mike.

I didn't know what I was going to do. I had one of those feelings. I knew, somehow, that Bella and I were meant for each other. I was scared out of my mind that Bella had grown so attached to me so quickly, and that I had formed feelings for her so quickly. I didn't know what to do. She probably didn't even feel the same way about me.

After a couple of hours, I felt Bella stir, and knew that she was waking up.

_BPOV_

It all had to be a dream. It wasn't possible that someone, let alone a guy, had been nice to me. _But it has to be real, _My mind kept telling me as I felt something underneath my body. _It's not possible. How can it be? Why would he want to be around someone like me. Someone who was broken and dirty._

I began to comprehend that there were voices talking around me. I stirred as my eyes began to flutter open. As soon as my eyes were open, they were met by the stunning emerald eyes of Edward that I knew I hadn't been dreaming about. _It was all real. He was still here holding me. But why?_

"Good afternoon Bella. How are you feeling?" he asked, looking concerned. _How much had I told him. I can't remember. Did I tell him everything?_

"Hi Bella!" I heard from across the room as my eyes grew as round as saucers.

"H-Hi…" I said, not looking up to meet their eyes. _Why the hell do they look like they really care for me? What have I done to deserve this love, no one would want to love such a dirty piece of filth!_

"How are you doing Bella? Are you feeling any better?" Alice asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"Huh?" I replied looking up at her in surprise. "Oh… Yeah, I feel a lot better."

"That's good. Dad said to take it easy for the next couple of weeks; and told us that we are not allowed to let you go jogging anymore. Edward has agreed to help you out, get your muscle strength back and everything, but I'll let him explain that to you."

_Why is she always so freakin' chipper? Did she get dropped on her head one too many times as a baby?_ "Oh… ok." I said, trying not to squirm too much. That had always ended up with…

"So, I thought that we could do some water training and then once your ribs heal, we could get you to slowly start jogging again. I also think that if we were to walk laps around the track, we could keep some of the muscles in your legs." Edward said looking down at me. _Wait, did he just say water training?_

"I… I cant do that. The water training. I… I'm sorry." I said looking away, trying to keep the tears from spilling over.

"Bella…" Edward said calmly, slowly lifting my chin so that I was looking at him. "I have reserved the pool in the physical therapy room so that it is just the two of us, and I WILL NOT DO ANYTHING TO YOU! I PROMISE!" he said looking me straight in the eye.

"I, I just… I Just don't know E… Edward. I just don't think that I can…" I said, not looking him in the eye.

"Bella, I know you can. I will be there to help you along the way, and if you want, Rose and Alice will both join us so that you will feel more comfortable." He said so calmly and reassuringly.

"I couldn't do that to them."

"Bella we are here for you. We will be here every step of the way. Please do not seclude us. We want to be a part of your life." Alice said looking at Rose, who gave a nod of agreement.

"Bella, we are all here for you. Please, let us help you." Edward said lifting my chin so that I was looking into his eyes.

"Ok." I whispered.


	7. Trust?

Hey Guys, sorry it took so long. I am in college now, and the work load is huge. anyways, I work on my stories during the train rides back and forth to school and home when I take them. Hope you guys enjoy. Please Read and Review!!!

Not mine, dont own anything!

-bellaswancullen

* * *

"_Ok." I whispered._

That had been nearly three weeks ago. My training with Edward has not started yet, but it is supposed to start today.

To say that I was scared was an understatement! Was I out of my mind? I wasn't sure if I was in a right state of mind. I must have been insane to trust a guy that I really don't even know! I mean really!

"Bella. You're going to be late if you don't leave soon. Common, I'll drop you off." Alice said coming into the bathroom where I was contemplating what to do about my appearance.

"I don't want to go anymore Alice." I said, still looking at myself in the mirror.

"Don't try to hide them Bella. Nothing will work. Make-up will just wash off. However, I do want to warn you that Edward is going to be pissed beyond belief." She said looking me straight in the eye through the mirror. My face must have turned completely white because she tried to reassure me. "Don't worry Bella. It's not your fault. Edward won't be mad at you. He will be mad at your father.

"I remember when I had an abusive boyfriend and Edward found out, he almost went mad. My brother went crazy on the guy. And I probably shouldn't be telling you this because he will be so mad!" Alice said, helping me with my hair.

"I… umm, thanks Alice." I said blushing. I had never said thank you to anyone before. There had never been a reason to.

"Don't worry about it Bella. Common, let's get you to the pool before your late. We don't want to make Edward wait, now do we?

_EPOV_

_She's not going to show. She's not going to show._ I kept repeating to myself as I waited for Bella outside the training pool. I had reserved the pool for a couple of hours so that we could start getting Bella's endurance and strength back up. Carlisle said that her ribs should have healed by now, but that her breathing would still be a little tough.

"Edward." I heard the little pixie of a voice that I called my sister. "Sorry we're late. That was my fault." Quite honestly, I wouldn't have been surprised if it was my sisters fault, but the look on Bella's face shone with guilt, so I wasn't sure if I believed Alice right now.

"That's alright Alice. I've only been here for a few minutes myself. I was a little late and was concerned that I was going to be keeping you waiting" I said trying to make Bella feel a little better. I could see Bella relax a little more as the thought of me arriving just before them sink in.

"Ok… well I have to get going. I have an appointment with Jasper in about 15 minutes so I will see you later tonight Bella?" Alice asked as she looked between the two of us.

"Yeah Alice. I'll see you later tonight." Bella said. I could tell that she was starting to get a little anxious. She was rubbing her hands together now, and she was bouncing from one foot to the other.

As Alice drove off, Bella stared at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible. "Ready Bella?" I asked, trying to calm her nerves.

"I guess." We walked inside together and made our way to the pool room. The pool was not your typical swimming pool. It was about the size of a baby pool, only deeper so that you could do some sort of physical therapy in it. I went over to a bench and pulled off my shirt laying it and my shoes and towel down.

BPOV

He just pulled off his shirt. Shit! I know he wasn't going to do anything, but still. Although, I did have to admit that he had a pretty fine upper torso, not to mention the little bronze hairs that were leading down below his shorts… _Hmm. I wonder… No, do not go there. He doesn't feel that way about you, and you do not need that right now._

I started blushing then playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Bella?" he asked quietly. My head snapped up then, looking him directly in the eyes. "Are you going to get in so that we can get you training started?"

"I… ummm. I… I'm sorry Edward, I just… I'm just nervous. You can understand where I am coming from cant you?" I said looking away again.

"Of course Bella, but I'm not going to do anything. You can trust me. I'm not going to hurt you. I never will. Just ask Alice. When we found out that she had an abusive boyfriend I flipped, but not at her. She had let the relationship go on for more than a year. This was junior year of high school. I took her a while to trust again, even me, but we got through it. I am here for you Bella. Please trust me!" he said holding his hand out to me.

I hesitated then slipped my hand into his. "Please don't hurt me Edward." I whispered.

EPOV

I saw Bella hesitate then felt her hand slip into my hand. Then I heard her whisper, "please don't hurt me Edward." I looked up into Bella's eyes as I pulled her closer to me. As soon as she was within arms distance, I slowly lowered my hands to the hem of her shirt.

"Never!" I whisper as her eyes widen in fear. "I'm not going to hurt you Bella. Let me help you! Let me get to know you. I will never do anything to you that you do not want." I continue as I slowly and gently lift her shirt over her head.

_My God! She is a goddess! Who would ever do such a thing to such a sweet and innocent person!?_ I think as a growl escapes from between my lips. Bella cringes away, the look of a wild and tortured animal caged within her eyes.

"Im sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. Please don't hurt me. I wont do whatever it is again!" Bella pleads and my eyes go wide in horror.

"Bella, love, its not you!" I say taking a slow and cautious step towards this wild and wounded beast. "Bella," I continue holding out my hand pleadingly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle and scare you like that. I'm not mad at you love. I am furious with the person who has done this to you. How could someone hurt another who is so sweet, kind and innocent?"

The look in her eyes settles a little, and she inches her hand back into mine. I gently place my hand on her hip and slide around her stomach as my eyes follow it, and my heart bleeds for this amazing woman. There are scars all over her stomach and upper torso. The bruises that cover her are all different colors: black, blue, purple, and a scary color of yellow. I don't think I have ever seen so many bruises in my life at once, and that is coming from someone who has played hockey since they could walk.

I take both her hands in mine, and then look into her eyes. "Come on. Let's get started so that you can start competing sooner!" I say.

BPOV

We spent the next two hours working in the pool. It was tiring work as a worked to get my stamina back up. I had a doctor's appointment after this long a tiring day with Edwards's dad, and Edward was giving me a ride up. As we pulled into the hospital parking lot, I thought Edward would just drop me off at the entrance, but instead he pulled into a parking spot that said staff on it. I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow and in answer to my question, he pulled out a parking pass from the center consul.

"I volunteer here, and one of the many perks of volunteering as well as having a father who is a doctor here, I get to have a parking pass and can park in the staff lots." He said as he put the permit on the dash board and climbed out of the car.

I slowly eased my body out of his car as he walked around and stretched out his hand. I looked at is and then looked up into his eyes before allowing myself to take his hand. I knew he could see that I trusted him, but that it was hard for me and that I had to go slowly. He was only going as fast as I wanted to, and for that I was thankful.

He helped me out of the car, locked it, and then walked me into his father's office. Dr. Cullen was sitting behind his desk with a manila folder in his hands. He was going over it and when he heard Edward and I walk in, he set the folder down.

"Oh good. How are you feeling Bella?" he asked looking between me and Edward shortly before focusing on me.

"I am doing pretty good, under the circumstances. I am a little sore from the work out earlier." I said looking over at Edward, then refocused on his father.

"Good. Good. Well, if you don't mind, I would like to take another look at some of your scars and bruises, and would also like to talk to you." He said in all seriousness.

"I… Ummm…" I said hesitantly looking down at my hands. Slowly I lifted my head to look at Dr. Cullen who had a reassuring smile on his face. "Ummm… Ok."


	8. His What?

"_I… Ummm…" I said hesitantly looking down at my hands. Slowly I lifted my head to look at Dr. Cullen who had a reassuring smile on his face. "Ummm… Ok."_

"So, I'm going to go ahead and give you a gown and have a nurse show you to one of the rooms." Carlisle said as he opened a cabinet behind his desk. He handed me the gown then pressed a button on the phone. "Susan, can you come show Miss Swan to exam room 1?"

"Right away doctor," Replied the voice over the intercom. Not even two minutes later a middle aged woman with long rich brown hair knocked then entered the office. "Miss Swan?" the nurse asked looking at me. I nodded and she continued. "If you will follow me, I will show you to the exam room."

I followed her down the hall that was lined with doors. There were plaques on the walls next to each door, telling you what room they were; like any standard hospital. "Here we are," Said Susan. "Go ahead and change into the gown. Dr. Cullen will be in shortly." She instructed as she opened the exam room for me. She then left, closing the door behind her.

I quickly changed, leaving my pants on. I knew he would probably want them off, but at the moment, I felt more comfortable. There was a light knock on the door as I hopped up onto the exam table. The door opened a few seconds later and Carlisle walked in.

"So, I got a better and more accurate copy of your medical history. I would like to do a full exam to make sure everything healed properly."

"I, um, is that really necessary?" I asked nervously.

"It is Bella, I'm sorry. I will tell you everything that we have to do, and you can tell me where you want to start, and then we can go from there, OK?" he asked looking me in the eye.

"Oh… OK." I stuttered out, looking away from him.

"OK Bella. So, you have had quite a few broken bones, so I want to go ahead and take x-rays of all those bones to make sure they are correctly in place. So, both arms, your left leg, both sides for the ribs, as well as your left shoulder." He paused taking in my reactions. I cringed at the mention of all my broken bones. When he saw that I was still calm, he continued.

"I would also like to take a look at all of your scars. That includes the ones that are not charted on your records Bella. OK?" he said ordering more so than asking me.

"Yes sir." I said reverting back to my more cooperative and scared personality.

"There is nothing to be afraid of Bella, I just want to make sure you are healthy and get you better.

"Now, there is one last test that I believe will be very pertinent to this exam. If you feel more comfortable, I can get another doctor to do the exam, bit I find that I must ask you to allow us to do a pelvic exam and a rape kit."

"WHAT? WHY?" I nearly screamed. Why would he want that? Why would he need it done?

"Bella, please calm down. It is necessary and you know it. Please don't deny it. Make it easier on yourself."

"I… I think I would prefer you to do the exam." I said looking up at him. "I, I mean if that is alright with you?"

"Of course it is Bella. Now, we should start. These are just a base test, so if I find something out of the ordinary, I may want to do some more tests, okay?" I nodded. "Now where would you like to start?"

"I think that I would like to start with the rape kit and pelvic exam first. Get it done and over with." I said shyly, avoiding his gaze yet again.

"Of course Bella. I will go get the kit and a nurse. Can you please take off the rest of your clothes and get up on the table. I will be right back." He said before leaving the room.

I slowly shed the rest of my clothes and folded them neatly, setting them on the chair with the rest of my clothes. When I finished, I sat down on the edge of the table. There was a knock a few minutes later and Carlisle walked back in with Susan in tow.

As I watched Carlisle walk back in with the kit, the fear came back. What would they think? How would they react?

"Bella, it's ok. We're not going to hurt you. We, in no way, will think any less of you. Shhh, honey it's ok." Susan said as she took my hand. She wiped the tears away; tears that I hadn't realized had escaped.

"Bella, I will walk you through this step by step. I will let you know what I'm going to do before I do it ok?"

I nodded my head, wishing it was over already. "Ok Bella, we're going to begin. Susan is going to come and stand behind me. Go ahead and put your feet up in the stirrups and just relax."

I lifted my legs and set my heels in the stirrups. My knees were together trying to keep my privacy.

"Bella, honey, you need to open your legs for me, the sooner you do, the sooner it will be over. " Susan said as she rested a hand on my knee.

I slowly relaxed my legs and let them open. As soon as they were open, I heard a gasp. The tears started rolling down my cheeks as the memories came back.

"Oh Bella, are you in any pain?" I heard Carlisle ask.

"No." I sniffed.

"Ok Bella. Now, I'm going to take a swab and take a sample from the inside of your vagina. You shouldn't fell a thing ok sweetie. Now just relax."

I heard a little bit of rustling and then felt a slight pressure at my entrance. I stiffened. "It's ok Bella. It's just a swab. There's not going to be any pain. That's it sweetie. Just relax." Susan said as I started to relax again. She squeezed my knee and I focused on that. Not even five minutes later they were done with the pelvic exam and rape kit.

"There you go Bella. All done." Carlisle said pulling the sheet back over my legs. "Go ahead and put your panties back on and have Susan tie your gown, then we will finish with your x-rays, okay sweetie?"

"K…" I said weakly, unsure.

Carlisle left the room, leaving Susan and I alone in the small exam room. I slowly got down from the exam table, walking over to my clothes and grabbing my underwear. I pulled them on, trying to ignore Susan. My back was to her when I heard yet another gasp. I suddenly felt a very warm hand moving across my back.

"Oh Bella, what happened to you?"

"I already told Carlisle. I am accident prone. I fell down the stairs." I said defensively, trying to close the back of the gown, only to drop my arms and gasp in pain.

"Bella, there is now way that all of these bruises, and the scars all over your back were caused by a fall down the stairs." Susan said as she tied the back of the gown. "It's not your fault that this happened to you. There are people out there who are willing to help you, to help protect you."

"No one can help me. No one ever believed me to begin with. It was my own fault anyways." I replied looking down at the floor. I turned around, avoiding her gaze, and asked, "Can we please finish the testing?"

"Of course Bella. Follow me." She said leading me out the door and to the x-ray room. "Here we are. Go ahead and have a seat there," she said pointing to a chair, "and Carlisle will be in shortly."

I sat in the chair for a few minutes waiting for Carlisle to come in. I jumped when I heard a knock on the door. My head whipped around to look at the door, panic in my eyes. When I saw Carlisle walk in, I tried to calm down, to no avail.

Carlisle saw the panic in my eyes and slowly approached me. "It's ok Bella. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you. I want to help you Bella, nothing more." As he talked calmly, I felt my body begin to relax. "There you go. That's it. Now, I will explain what needs to be done with the x-rays.

"Susan told me about the bruises and scars on your back. Can I please see them?" He asked softly, kindly.

I slowly nodded my head, stood up and turned my back towards him. He gently untied the gown and let it fall open. "Oh Bella. Who did this to you?" He whispered. "Please Bella, let us help you."

"You can't. It's not in your government's jurisdiction. And anyways, why would you believe me? No one else did. They would just laugh at me and say it was impossible, that he was the chief of police and that there was no way he would do that to his own…" I stopped gasping, realizing what I was about to say.

"His what Bella! His wife? No you're too young. His girlfriend?" The Carlisle gasped understanding. "Oh God Bella. It wasn't… it was your father wasn't it?"

"No, no, no! Please Stop! Please, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Don't hurt me PLEASE!" I screamed as the black started to close in around me, taking me to my happy place.


End file.
